


Bound To The Demon King

by SparkleInTheStars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Glove Kink, Grace Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Spanking, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars
Summary: When an invitation to a masquerade ball in the court of Hell arrives, Aziraphale is determined to find Crowley and make amends for a falling out they had after crepes.  But Hell has a new ruler and the angel must decide between angelic duty and his hearts desire.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 305
Collections: Top Crowley Library, Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies





	Bound To The Demon King

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Forbidden Fantasies Zine and I'm sharing now that the exclusivity period has ended. I had the honor of working with two incredible artists!
> 
> Tabbystardust created an amazing masquerade art piece that inspired my plot and UkiyoVH created a gorgeous bondage piece for the wing kink scene. Both of them were wonderful to work with!
> 
> Tabbystardust’s artwork is linked as a work inspired by my fic at the end of the story.
> 
> UkiyoVH’s art is on [UkiyoVH’s Twitter](https://twitter.com/ukiyovh/status/1313042785436667912?s=21)
> 
> Thank you as always to my beta exspecialagentstarling!

Aziraphale stared inside the large box. Ice blue silk satin embellished with golden embroidery and diamond accents glittered tantalizingly up at him. Not exactly angelic, but absolutely breathtaking, he thought as he gingerly removed the coat from the box. Beneath were a matching pair of breeches and a waistcoat. Not the plainer style that was starting to take root in England, but the opulent rococo splendor he preferred.

He ran a finger over one of the buttons of the waistcoat. All the buttons on the outfit were the same, gleaming gold with a snake design. There was no doubt who sent it.

"Crowley," he murmured softly and closed his eyes. _It had been nearly a year since they'd spoken. The demon had rescued him from the Bastille and they'd gone for crepes. Crepes with a great deal of wine. So much that Aziraphale's tongue had loosened and he'd confessed how much he wanted Crowley. And then Crowley had kissed him._

_Not a sloppy drunken kiss, but one with such tenderness and longing. It had gone on and on - far beyond anything a mortal could have endured. In those long minutes, Aziraphale had experienced such sweetness and ache. But then Crowley had insisted the angel sober up before they went further and the fear that had long restrained him came back with a vengeance._

_"This was a mistake," Aziraphale said and pulled back. "All of it, not just the kissing."_

_"Angel, we love each other. This has been a long time coming. We don't have to go further, but don't say this was a mistake."_

_"I am an angel. You are a demon. This is utter foolishness. Our respective sides would destroy us."_

_Crowley insisted, "We'll find a way. I love you. I would tear the entire universe apart for you."_

_"Well, I- I don't love you."_

_"Yes you do, Aziraphale. I know you do."_

_"I don't! You failed as an angel and fell. And now you fail continuously as a demon."_

_Devastation marred Crowley's handsome face and he said one word, "Coward."_

_And then Crowley had turned and left._

"Coward indeed," Aziraphale said and blinked back tears. The word had haunted him for the better part of a year. Not only had he refused his friend, but he'd been cruel. He hadn't meant it; he was just so frightened of what might happen to Crowley. Ever since their fight, Aziraphale had tried to find him; he'd searched Paris, London, and everywhere he thought Crowley might be in the hopes he could explain and make him understand.

The delivery was the first contact he'd had since then. Aziraphale looked in the box at the remaining items. There were a pair of creamy silk stockings and a white shirt that was absolutely dripping in decadent lace and ruffles. Under the shirt was a masquerade mask on a stick in white and pale blue with lace embellishments and white feather plumes. Beside the mask were a pair of ice blue pumps so decadent they made his Bastille shoes look tawdry.

Lastly, there was a black card with silver and gold embellishments and engraving. An invitation to a masquerade at the palace in Hell to celebrate the upcoming coronation of their new king. Six months ago, Hell had been torn apart when a demon rose up and overthrew Satan. It had caused ripples throughout Heaven as they speculated who the new king was and what it would mean. No one had ever challenged the leader of Hell since the Fall. Whomever had destroyed him must have been tremendously powerful.

Gabriel had shown up at Aziraphale's door last week and told him that a peace had been reached between Heaven and Hell, but he'd seemed surprisingly displeased about it.

_"There will be a series of celebrations at the newly built palace. Apparently the King has made a lot of changes to Hell and how it's run. Every angel from the rank of Principality upwards is invited-"_

_"Oh?" Aziraphale felt excited. Perhaps he might find Crowley!_

_"Which you will not be attending. You have been using too many frivolous miracles. Not to mention, you're just not the sort of angel we want representing Heaven at the coronation events. I may not like this treaty, but I will not have you embarrassing me."_

Aziraphale had agreed, it wasn't like Gabriel would have listened had he tried to persuade the Archangel to allow him to attend. The card indicated the masquerade ball was tonight. Clearly Crowley would be there or he wouldn't have sent the priceless outfit with the snake embossed buttons. This was Aziraphale's chance to finally see Crowley and make things right, but it wasn't without risk. Gabriel would no doubt be in attendance and if the Archangel spotted him...

"Doesn't matter," Aziraphale decided at last and he began to remove his modest day clothes.

He miracled a tub of steaming water. It was a frivolous miracle, but the ordinary sort that wouldn't rouse Gabriel's suspicions. With all the changes in Hell, perhaps Crowley had been recalled from his post on earth. If that was the case, it might be his last chance to see Crowley for a while. No, he had to see his demonic best friend and they would figure something out. They simply had to, he decided and sank into the tub.

Although his courage faltered several times as he bathed and dressed, Aziraphale got himself ready. He paused to admire his reflection and brought the mask up in front of his face. It obscured his features completely. He'd keep the mask carefully in front of his face. But he would have to find Crowley and leave before midnight when unmasking would likely occur.

"Leave before midnight," Aziraphale murmured to himself before extinguishing the candles and heading out the door with his mask and invitation in hand.

An eerie and unnatural silence hung over Soho as Aziraphale locked his door and stepped onto the street. Above him, the stars twinkled and constellations seemed to whirl and shift. The air felt heavy with traces of occult and ethereal energy. It was as if the city knew what was happening tonight.

Would he be able to get a carriage? Aziraphale wondered as he looked at the silent street. He could, of course, miracle transportation, but he couldn't risk Gabriel finding out.

A whinny shattered the quiet and then a thunderous sound of hoofbeats drew Aziraphale's attention. A dozen enormous black horses trimmed in black plumes came out of the cobblestone street surrounded by blue flames. They drew a large black coach trimmed in silver that had snake designs amongst the intricate swirls. As the carriage was pulled from the ground, the street repaired itself and the horses moved with crisp precision in front of Aziraphale.

There was no driver but the door opened after the coach came to a stop and Aziraphale heard one word echo around him in an achingly familiar voice.

_"Angel."_

The inside of the coach was empty and the aura of blue flames parted in front of him. Aziraphale barely hesitated before getting inside. Everything bore Crowley's mark and he was going to the masquerade and find him. The door shut of its own accord and the coach moved at an unnatural speed through the streets. The entire town was shrouded in silence. A demonic miracle, no doubt, though surely not Crowley's. Stopping time in a small area was one thing, but it appeared all of London was frozen and power seemed to pulse in the atmosphere.

A few minutes later, the coach pulled into Hyde Park. The door opened and the flames opened to form a path to a series of more blue flames that illuminated a path to a small covered pavilion. Aziraphale could either move ahead or turn back.

Once more, Crowley's voice wove around him through the cool night air, _"Angel."_

Aziraphale moved forward, tightly clutching his invitation and mask. As soon as he stood on the pavilion, walls closed around between the posts and the pavilion descended. The walls weren't the simple white of Heaven nor the dingy peeling shades Crowley had described on the walls of Hell. Tufted black leather walls with silver nailhead trim and Venetian mirrors that seemed to glow. This wasn't the main entrance to their respective offices. He suspected this was taking him directly to the palace. Nervously he pulled out his watch, it was a quarter to eight. He had roughly four hours in which to find Crowley, make things right, and leave before Gabriel found him out.

The pavilion stopped its descent and the walls opened. Aziraphale was greeted by a demon in an all black suit and stockings. It was plain but high quality. The demon was handsome, but young looking, and his hair formed a pair of peaks that reminded Aziraphale of a rabbit's ears.

"Good evening, I am Eric. Master Crowley told me to watch and wait for you and here you are. At least I hope you are," the bunny demon fretted. "Do you have your invitation?"

"Yes," Aziraphale told him and handed the black card to the demon.

Eric turned it over and a sigil symbol burned blindingly. "Very good. Master Crowley wished me to advise you to wear your mask and to blend in."

"Are there very many here?"

"Everyone is here, Sir."

The bunny demon opened a tall door that opened up on one side of a massive ballroom.

"I do hope I'll be able to find him. Are you sure he's here?"

A funny look crossed Eric's face. "I guarantee Master Crowley will be here. He said he would find you. He said to stay on this side of the room near the canapes. This is the angel side, but he says that, that- er well, better not repeat exactly you being an angel and all, but Gabriel won't get near the food."

Before Aziraphale had a chance to thank him, the bunny demon had scurried off. Gabriel and the other Archangels were at the very front of the room near a large dias with two ornate thrones. The Archangels were dressed in white brocade clothing that was fashionable in the 1500s and they had white masks on. Gabriel's was trimmed with an absurd number of lavender feathers. Anxiously, Aziraphale clutched the stick that held his mask and hid behind it.

He scanned the side of the room where demons were congregating for any sign of Crowley. There was no sign of Crowley but there were so many demons that it was hard to be sure.

A loud tapping sound on the floor brought the gathering to silence and a small but clear voice announced, "Make way for his royal highness."

Aziraphale spotted a tiny dragon-like demon that held the staff and made the announcement. Then the crowd parted and the soon to be crowned King of Hell came into view. Or rather part of him did. Aziraphale ducked down as Gabriel turned in his direction to see the King as he entered. The only thing the angel was certain of was that the new monarch had impossibly slim legs and very tight pants. The little usher demon followed in his wake towards the throne.

After a minute, when he was sure Gabriel wouldn't look, Aziraphale moved to get a glimpse of the new king.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale gasped in shock when he finally got a look at Hell's new monarch.

The elegant black suit was far more embellished than the demon's customary style and his long hair had been cut short, emphasizing his angular jaw, but there was no question it was Crowley. He had on a black mask that framed his eyes and emphasized their serpentine appearance. With a flourish, he sat in the larger of the two thrones as the usher began to rattle off title after title Crowley apparently possessed. Crowley's face was impassive, but Aziraphale felt his eyes on him.

Crowley said something softly to the small demon who then tapped his staff on the floor. "It would please his royal highness for dancing to commence."

The orchestra began to play and angels and demons slowly started to dance, carefully avoiding each other. Aziraphale felt nervous as Crowley stood and walked towards him.

"Angel, would you do me the honor of this dance?"

He took Crowley's hand and clutched his mask tightly. Crowley led Aziraphale to the center of the ballroom.

"Relax, Aziraphale. They'll never realize it's you."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because they see you as nothing more than someone to kick around and humiliate."

Aziraphale shivered as Crowley placed one black-gloved hand around the angel's waist and drew him close. Nervously, the angel brought his free hand up to the demon's shoulder as he continued to hold his mask tightly with his other hand.

"And what do you see me as, Crowley?"

So softly no one else would hear, but so firmly there was no doubt of the meaning behind it, Crowley replied, "Mine."

Crowley brought his other hand to splay over Aziraphale's bent elbow and they moved together across the floor. If it weren't for having to hide behind a mask in front of the Archangels, it would have been perfect. Crowley held tightly to Aziraphale's waist as they glided around. They had danced at human events any number of times, but never together like this. Standing close to Crowley, breathing in the familiar scent of leather, sandalwood, and bergamot, Aziraphale felt his heart beat faster.

There was so much to say and so many questions to ask, but the only thing Aziraphale cared about in the moment was being in Crowley's arms. Perhaps in another world they might have stayed like this all evening. But they were an angel and demon in the court of Hell and time was fleeting.

"Crowley, I-"

The demon shook his head slightly. "We have much to discuss, but not under scrutiny. I'm going to lead us over to the side and we'll slip away. This is going to require privacy."

Uneasiness crept over Aziraphale as Crowley danced them past Gabriel and the other Archangels. Crowley discretely snapped his fingers beside Aziraphale's elbow and a moment later, a loud argument broke out on the demon side of the room. As the Archangels were distracted, Crowley pulled Aziraphale through a concealed door on the side of the room and they were alone.

It was a massive hall filled with mirrors and chandeliers that glowed dimly overhead and cast shadows throughout the space. There was a familiar air to it and Aziraphale realized he'd seen it at Versailles. Crowley had recreated a slightly darker version of the Hall of Mirrors. The flames on the candles were more blue than soft gold. As if sensing his thoughts, Crowley glared at them and they seemed to shift colors.

"That's new," he remarked. "Also snapping while wearing gloves?"

It wasn't impossible to miracle with gloves on, but it usually took focus and Crowley had done so cavalierly.

"I didn't bring you here to discuss my powers, angel."

The weight of the evening was overwhelming. He was with Crowley, but the demon was no longer lurking in the shadows of court, he was at the head of it. A million questions rose up in his mouth and withered before he could ask them. What was the point? Crowley wasn't going to come back to London with him. As an ordinary demon he'd been Aziraphale's friend, but as the ruler of Hell?

For several minutes, they stared in the semi-darkness at one another. It had been nearly a year and Crowley's serpentine eyes seemed to penetrate Aziraphale to his very soul. The golden blaze framed by the black mask was inescapable and he clutched the stick of his mask uneasily.

"Crowley, I don't understand! What the hell is going on?! I don't understand! I don't understand any of-"

Aziraphale was cut off as Crowley spun Aziraphale into an alcove and pushed him against the wall. One leather gloved hand covered the angel's mouth as he pressed against him. The other hand caught the angel's wrist and imprisoned it as he clutched his mask. Slim but strong, Crowley's sinewy body pinned Aziraphale firmly in place. His body tensed as if he were about to fight and Aziraphale stared up at the demon's profile.

"I'm telling you, I don't know why Crowley made it part of the termzzzz," an annoyed voice buzzed as footsteps drew closer to Aziraphale and Crowley.

"Bee," Gabriel said.

"Beelzebub, peasant," they corrected.

"Beelzebub. The point is, he demanded that fat little fuck be promoted to Archangel. I'm damned if I'm treating Azira-fail as an equal."

"You would be wizzze not to mess with ze principality. You didn't zzzee what he did to Satan."

The footsteps retreated and Aziraphale could no longer hear them as Crowley turned his gaze back to him. Aziraphale's breath hitched as their eyes met and Crowley continued to hold him in an ironlike grip. Rounded thighs splayed lightly from the demon pressing him to the wall; he fought an urge to wrap them around Crowley's waist to increase contact.

An involuntary whimper of need rose up in his throat and escaped in a muffle around Crowley's glove. The desire he'd felt when he'd shared crepes with Crowley came flooding back and his body ached with need. There was no alcohol to blame his urges on this time. This was all Crowley. The feelings Aziraphale had for him and the primal undercurrent he'd felt since their very first meeting.

"You came to me," Crowley purred, his tone honeyed and seductive as he slowly pulled his hand from Aziraphale's mouth and released his wrist.

Aziraphale would have fallen over if the demon weren't still pinning his body against the wall. He placed his hands on Crowley's arms to steady himself.

"I didn't like how we left things," he admitted. "I searched for you. Apparently you were-"

"Tearing apart the universe," Crowley interjected. Vulnerability flashed in his eyes and his lower lip trembled almost imperceptibly for a moment. "Had to show you I was more than just a failure."

Internally, Aziraphale flinched as he recalled his words. "I had no right to speak to you like that."

Crowley shrugged and pulled back. "I've never cared to involve myself in politics and posturing. Not before the Fall and certainly not after. But I couldn't bear the thought of you thinking I was weak."

"I lashed out because I was terrified, Crowley."

Aziraphale took a couple steps away and tried to collect himself. Standing in front of one of the mirrors, he pretended to adjust a lock of hair while he surreptitiously stole a glance at the demon. He'd planned to talk Crowley into escaping and letting Aziraphale help hide him. The idea that the demon needed his help was almost laughable in the wake of his conquering Hell.

"Why were you afraid, angel?"

Crowley came up behind Aziraphale and he kissed the side of the angel's neck. "Afraid because you lusted for a demon?"

"Partly," he admitted. "And partly because of how much I want you. Even now like this, I feel like a single kiss and I'll be lost."

The demon licked along his throat and up to his ear, leaving Aziraphale's skin hot. "Look at yourself in the mirror, angel."

In their reflection, golden eyes were moving possessively over him and his own eyes were darkened with desire. He wasn't the awkward angel that cowered before Archangels. Aziraphale was filled with want, ready to be set free by Crowley's touch. To revel in hedonism and pleasure.

"Tonight, you have two choices, return to your flat and be promoted to an Archangel. You'll have freedom in Heaven like never before," Crowley said. He turned Aziraphale slightly towards him and brought his finger under the angel's chin to tilt his face towards his. "Or you can stay here and rule by my side. One word, Aziraphale and I'll lay the entire universe at your feet."

"Crowley I-"

"Tell me to kiss you."

"Please-"

"Please what, angel?"

Almost inaudibly, he whispered, "Kiss me."

Crowley covered Aziraphale's mouth with his and gave him the most tender of kisses. Soft, coaxing, gentle, the sort of kiss one dreamed about. Even as Aziraphale's body screamed to surrender, fear remained. When the demon lifted his mouth, the angel stared at him for a moment, then turned and ran to a set of french doors on the far end of the room, dropping his mask as he stifled a sob.

  
***

Crowley watched as Aziraphale ran, then picked up the mask his angelic companion had left behind. He was unphased; it was how they had played the game since Eden. The angel would let Crowley close and bask in his attentions, then let guilt and fear take over and drive him away. In the past, he would have allowed Aziraphale weeks or even years to beat himself up until the temptation was too great, but things had changed.

Conquering Hell had tapped deep into his powers and he had a new found awareness. An awareness of himself, the full extent of his powers, and of the waves of emotion that swirled through Aziraphale. The angel had been in turmoil since Eden when he gave the sword away and Crowley knew what he needed. Too long, Aziraphale had been allowed to struggle endlessly with guilt and uncertainty.

Sauntering confidently, he went through the doors Aziraphale had run through moments earlier. Aziraphale was gripping the balustrade railing at the edge of the massive balcony that wrapped around two sides of the palace. Crowley watched the angel blinking back tears as he stared up at the stars.

"You dropped this," Crowley said and held out the mask. The angel gingerly took the mask.

"I think I ought to leave."

"Of course, angel. I'll arrange for a carriage. It's been lovely knowing you."

Aziraphale gasped in shock and Crowley kissed his hand in a courtly manner. "L-l-lovely knowing me?"

"Did you think I would hold you prisoner here? You made your choice quite clear. I arranged for a nice promotion for you that should keep you busy and God-me- someone knows, I have a lot to do. There's no point in me hoping you'll change your mind. I accept that you will always place duty over desire. Very commendable quality in angels really."

"Oh, but I didn't- That is-" The angel spluttered and the tears that had been welling up earlier now started to fall.

Crowley miracled a black handkerchief and gently daubed Aziraphale's cheeks, then placed the scrap of fabric in the angel's hands. "You cannot serve two Masters, Aziraphale. And I am a demon, sharing is not something I’m willing to do."

"I don't want to lose you, Crowley!"

"You're not losing me. I'm forcing you to make a choice. Either serve Heaven or serve me, but I'm done playing." He studied Aziraphale intensely as he kept his nerves at bay. Part of him wanted to beg forgiveness, but they couldn't continue like this forever.

"That's not fair, Crowley!"

He gently cupped one gloved hand under Aziraphale's chin, "Did you know I sense lust, angel? For six thousand years, I've sensed yours. From those first flickers in Eden to that night after the Bastille. I've allowed you to deny it because I thought maybe someday you might give yourself to me. When I conquered Hell? I tapped into powers I hadn't felt since I walked in Heaven. Did you know your love burns so brightly, I can feel it even in the deepest reaches of Hell?"

"Love is an angelic power," Aziraphale protested.

Crowley chuckled and leaned forward. He kissed Aziraphale, this time letting his power surge to the surface. The mixture of dark and light flowing around them as he gave Aziraphale a taste of his powers and the love he felt.

"Crowley!"

"I'll never belong to any side but my own. It could be our side if you surrender to me. I'm asking you one final time, will you be mine, Aziraphale?"

The angel stood silent, his face a veritable whirl of emotional turmoil. Crowley knew exactly what Aziraphale was struggling with, the mixture of fear and desire, torn between the duty he'd been born to and what his heart wanted. But he would offer no measure of comfort. It was time for Aziraphale to face his fears and give himself completely to Crowley. A King needed a consort, someone to reign by his side with and submit to no authority but his. Aziraphale might find him cruel, pushing the issue, but the truth was they both had suffered in their endless dance.

"I'm afraid," Aziraphale whispered after several long minutes.

"I understand, angel. I'm afraid too." He ran his leather covered thumb over Aziraphale's lips, they were slightly swollen from kissing earlier. It was true, he was afraid, terrified because he could be a mere heartbeat away from losing Aziraphale forever and yet he felt a determination that would not yield. They needed each other and it was time for Aziraphale to admit it.

"Crowley." The voice was so soft and far away sounding.

"Aziraphale. I love you and I know you love me. I want you to rule by my side and surrender yourself to me," Crowley said, his tone gentle, but with a hint of steel underneath. He pointed to a set of doors at the opposite end of the parapet. "You will join me within the hour."

"And if I don't?"

"You will," Crowley replied and walked away, leaving the angel alone watching after him.

***

Aziraphale stared as Crowley disappeared. It was all so much. The love and passion that the demon's powers had touched him with had been overwhelming. Experiencing the mixture of the Heavenly and the Hellish had been a shock in some ways and yet-

There had always been something special about Crowley. The demon had a goodness and light. He never expressed any particular interest in power and yet it had always been there. Behind the affable smile and easy going nature, there was a sense of quiet strength. Gabriel would swagger intimidatingly and assert his authority constantly, as if insecure in his position. Crowley had a reservoir of power that Aziraphale had always been aware of, but when Crowley had kissed him and let his powers unfurl and thrum in Aziraphale's veins, it had been overwhelming.

It was a love and grace as strong as his own that was light with a dark passion mingling through it. Aziraphale had never felt anything quite like it. Intoxicating. Utterly intoxicating.

He looked up at the sky. Stars shone above as if he were on earth rather than in Hell. No angel should contemplate willingly speaking with a demon, yet he was considering giving himself to a demon. What would the Almighty think?

"I love him," Aziraphale said aloud as he studied the stars, desperate for a sign. "You made angels beings of love. Everything I've been taught from the beginning, I should run away. But love is supposed to never be wrong. I've loved him from almost the moment we met. It's a different love than I have for You, but just as strong."

Aziraphale didn't know if he would Fall, but he couldn't face an existence without Crowley. He cast a final glance at the sky and headed towards the far end of the parapet towards the doors Crowley had walked through.

The doors were slightly ajar and Aziraphale drew them open. Sheer black curtains hung across the doorway, but parted instantly as the angel stepped inside. The room was massive. One end was dominated by an enormous bed covered in black silk bedding and the other had a large fireplace with a sofa in front of it. The walls were covered in soft black leather with ornate crown molding that appeared to have been made from silver. Massive silver mirrors decorated the walls, seeming to focus on the bed.

Crowley was seated, or rather draped across the sofa. He'd removed his jacket, but had retained his mask, gloves, and the rest of his elegant clothing. If he was surprised to see Aziraphale, he didn't show it. His demeanor was calm as he sipped a glass of champagne and watched Aziraphale enter. The angel stood awkwardly before the demon king, unsure of what to say or do.

"I'm not running away anymore, Crowley."

"Promises are merely pretty words, angel. As much as I'd like to believe you, I need to know you won't waver when you have to admit the truth to Gabriel and the others."

"What can I do to convince you?" Aziraphale asked even as his mind reeled at the prospect of facing down Gabriel and the other Archangels. It was terrifying but surely he would find the courage. Crowley meant more than his fears. Worriedly, he looked at the demon trying to think what might convince him of Aziraphale's sincerity.

"Take your jacket off, angel." Crowley instructed in a firm tone after several agonizing minutes of silence.

Aziraphale obeyed and placed his jacket on a small chair that was nearby.

"If this is what you really want, then I need to know you're truly ready to surrender to me."

The angel looked in the direction of the bed and blushed.

"Making love to you, while enticing, isn't enough to convince me or, I suspect you for that matter, of your commitment. We will know each other completely before the night is out, but I need more from you, Aziraphale. You need me to break you down, destroy all those fears and doubts, then help you see who you truly are. Do you think you can obey me?"

"Yes," he replied in a breathless tone.

"Ask me. Invite me to bend you to my will."

The silence of the next few moments seemed to roar in Aziraphale's ears and he trembled slightly. He knew in his heart Crowley would never hurt him or ask anything unpleasant of him. But actually asking the demon to break him? Much like the demon himself, the idea was so tempting and yet frightening.

"If it pleases your majesty-"

"No!" Crowley interrupted. He stood up in front of Aziraphale, seeming larger than life as he spoke. "This isn't about the court. No honorifics, this is us, angel. I want you to give yourself to the me you've always known. I want you to surrender yourself and trust me."

The golden eyes seemed to almost glow as the mask framed them. "Crowley, I love you and I want you to help me to stop being afraid. I trust you."

"If anything I ask of you gives you pause, you have only to say no," the demon told him and tucked an errant curl behind Aziraphale's ear.

"Wouldn't that end things?" Aziraphale fretted.

"It would mean I need to stop and we'll decide together from there. I want you to surrender yourself to me, not to simply take from you. I want you to give yourself to me; this ultimately has to be your choice."

Aziraphale smiled and pressed his cheek into Crowley's palm. Whatever had happened in the past year, this was still his Crowley. Submitting to the demon wasn't something he'd actively considered, but it felt right. It was intimidating to contemplate surrendering himself and having to own up to his desires. There was nothing to hide behind. The demon was done playing games and if the angel wanted this, he had to find the courage and own his choice.

Raising his head to meet Crowley's gaze, Aziraphale murmured softly, "Bend me to your will, Crowley."

***

The words seemed to echo unendingly in the room, though they had been spoken softly. Love and desire tinged each syllable as the angel issued the invitation the demon had hungered for since Eden. Crowley took a seat on the sofa, this time in the center instead of the end.

"In order to move ahead, we need to confront the past. You were quite insolent and disrespectful when we last parted company, angel. You felt I was a failure as a demon. I believe the best course of action is to show you how a demon might punish an angel who was so rude to them."

Aziraphale looked nervous and blushed, but Crowley could feel a surge of lust from the angel.

"You will take your breeches off while I watch and then I will administer a spanking. Twelve swats. One for each month that has passed since Paris."

"Really, Crowley! I'm not a child," the angel protested and blushed, even as he moved to obey.

"That remark adds another for a lucky thirteen."

Aziraphale removed his breeches and placed them over the chair with his jacket. He stood in his shirt and vest, his fingers plucking nervously as his white linen drawers. The linen drawers tented slightly from the angel's growing erection.

"Come to me," Crowley commanded. When Aziraphale stood beside him, Crowley reached up, took his linen drawers, and tugged them down in the back exposing the angel's white cheeks. Before he had an opportunity to protest, Crowley pulled Aziraphale over his lap face down. Cupping his gloved hand, the demon brought his hand down on the angel's exposed ass. A satisfying smacking sound filled the room and Aziraphale wriggled in Crowley's lap.

"Crowley!"

He felt Aziraphale's hardness pressing against his thigh. The hit had more noise than actual sting. In rapid succession, Crowley gave him two more staccato slaps. Aziraphale offered a small yelp, but it was accompanied by a sigh of pleasure. The soft flesh was the perfect canvas for his hand to paint as he gave the angel's ass several more smacks.

White flesh pinkened slightly in places, Crowley traced the space between gently. "Why are you being punished, angel?"

"Because I hurt you and said horrible things."

A smack on each cheek, and the fingers traced soothingly once more.

"Will you do it again?"

"Not intentionally, Crowley."

"Then we just have one smack left," Crowley told him. He brought his hand up and let a bit of demonic power gather, causing his leather glove to shimmer with energy, then brought it down hard so he caught both upturned globes.

That time, Aziraphale cried out with as much pain as he did pleasure and he turned in Crowley's lap to look up at him. The demon gave him a reassuring smile and drew him close.

"You did very well, angel."

Aziraphale looked pleased but not entirely certain of what to expect.

"You're forgiven." Crowley kissed him gently, then deeply as the angel clung tightly to him.

When the kiss ended, Aziraphale looked at him. "I regretted it from the moment you left. I am truly sorry, dearest."

"It's in the past now. From here on out is about the future, angel. Our future."

"That means me staying here-"

"It means you'll rule by my side. Your place will be beside me. Wherever I go, you shall accompany me. Now, you will stand up and remove the remainder of your clothing."

He watched with satisfaction as the angel struggled for a minute before standing and blushingly obeying the demon.

***

Aziraphale's bottom tingled and he tried to pull his underdrawers up to cover the evidence of his spanking, but a disapproving look from Crowley stopped him. He removed his vest and shirt. It felt strange exposing his body under Crowley's golden gaze. As arousing at it was embarrassing as he gradually displayed his entire torso. Crowley sat back and sipped his champagne, watching the angel with an almost impudent leisure.

Standing in his knee-length drawers, Aziraphale hesitated. The demon stood up and walked behind him. Leather covered fingers splayed on the angel's stomach as the demon took a sip of champagne and he traced Aziraphale's ear with his chilled tongue.

"Don't think about what you're taking off. Tell me what you're feeling, angel," Crowley commanded as he held Aziraphale.

"Exposed."

"But there's more, angel. I can feel your lust, but there's more. Not distress, even before my powers increased, I always could feel your distress-"

"You felt my emotions?"

"Ever since Eden, I've felt your emotions. Softly and I had to be near you to detect some of the more subtle ones. But now, I feel them more intensely than ever. But I want more. I want your words, Aziraphale."

A shiver of excitement ran down his spine, "Is that an order?"

Crowley gave a sound of approval that sounded almost like a low purr. "You like that, I can tell. As much as you like having things your way, you revel in it when I take control, don't you?"

Aziraphale nodded, as his cock began to press out painfully against his drawers. "It's confusing though. Gabriel gives me orders and-"

"And you resent them."

"You give me an order and- and I want desperately to obey."

Crowley moved around in front of Aziraphale; he gave him a sip of champagne then set the glass aside. He ran one gloved finger over the small but insistent bulge in the front of the angel's underdrawers. Aziraphale bit his lip and tried not to cry out as his hips lurched forward, desperate for more contact.

"Obeying me out of desire and love and knowing I will always have your best interests in mind should feel natural, angel. Only you can choose to surrender yourself to me completely. I want you to choose me and all this, but it has to be your choice."

Angels were meant to serve, but serving had never felt like this. Maybe Aziraphale would have found service more palatable under someone other than Gabriel, but he'd always bristled under the Archangel's command. But Crowley made him feel so differently. The demon loved him, spoiled him, and indulged him; the idea of serving someone that made him feel safe and treasured was incredibly arousing and felt as natural as his love of reading. This was a part of him, he may not have been aware of, but it was time to stop denying himself.

"I choose you, Crowley. Until the end of time, I want to be with you."

"Then show me."

Aziraphale pulled his drawers down and stepped out of them. He stood in front of Crowley in nothing but his stockings and shoes. The demon held his gaze for several lingering moments before they slid downwards. Crowley took a step back and began to slowly circle the angel. It was impossible not to blush as the golden eyes moved possessively over every inch of his body.

"Should- should I- uh should I undress the rest of the way?" He stammered uncertainly. 

Crowley didn't answer him, but instead picked him up and carried him bridal style towards the bed. Clinging to him, Aziraphale nuzzled against the silk of his vest. The demon's scent enveloped him in the most delightful way. Aziraphale reveled in the strength and warmth of Crowley's embrace and inhaled the familiar scent for the first time without having to stop himself. He was an angel in the arms of a demon and yet he'd never felt so free.

After setting him gently on the edge of the bed, Crowley knelt and removed Aziraphale's shoes. His gloved hands slid up to the angel's knees where the creamy stockings gave way to soft flesh. Aziraphale swallowed nervously as he watched Crowley slide his hands slowly upwards. The long leather covered fingers glided and teased, periodically squeezing gently as his demonic companion familiarized himself with the plushness of the angel's thighs.

Aziraphale's cock began to throb in earnest as the fingers drew closer and he unsuccessfully tried to stifle a whimper as his cock began to leak with pre-cum. A handful of times, he'd caressed the short fat organ over the centuries - always in the dark and in shame when his desire for Crowley became overwhelming. He felt as if he might pass out when the demon ran a fingertip over the glistening head. Crowley smiled a wicked and satisfied smile as he brought his finger up and his long tongue snaked out to taste.

The demon closed his eyes for a moment and his expression could only be described as rapturous. Then the golden eyes opened once more and he pressed his finger into Aziraphale's mouth. It was strange tasting himself, but exciting as he cleaned the glove. Crowley pushed a second finger in his mouth and thrust his fingers in and out. Aziraphale had always eagerly wondered what it would be like to take him in his mouth. He'd fantasized blurry fantasies constructed from books, but he'd never considered it so viscerally before. It was incredibly arousing to contemplate.

Crowley withdrew his fingers. "Move back on the pillows and make yourself comfortable."

He scrambled awkwardly as his stocking covered feet slid on the silk and he fell back into the pillows inelegantly. A gasp fell from his lips as Aziraphale looked up. Above the bed was a massive expanse of glass that looked up at the sky. Stars shifted above and twinkled softly.

"Crowley! It's beautiful!"

"I oversaw their creation," the demon said as the angel stared in wonder.

"Creation? But that would make you-"

Aziraphale fell silent as Crowley moved onto the bed and kissed him. Not a gentle kiss, but a fierce claiming kiss. He could feel the raw possessiveness of it and he clung to the demon as he surrendered to the dizzying intensity. When the kiss ended, Aziraphale smiled shyly at Crowley.

***

As he looked down at Aziraphale, Crowley felt a surge of joy. For thousands of years, he'd longed for the angel and to have him yielding so sweetly was utterly intoxicating. There was so much he had to tell Aziraphale, but it would wait. Tonight he was going to introduce his angel to pleasure and make him completely his.

He pressed a kiss to Aziraphale's throat and then another. Softly at first, then lightly raking his teeth over the sensitive flesh. It brought a series of delightful sounds forth. Crowley bit down a bit harder and sucked on the flesh until Aziraphale cried out loud. He felt lust coursing through Aziraphale. His hand slid over the angel's abdomen, then to his erection. Even through his glove, Crowley felt how eagerly the short fat cock filled his palm.

"So very eager, angel. Shall I make you cum? Give you the release you so desperately crave?" He stroked Aziraphale's swollen flesh as he taunted softly. His hand stopped. "Or make you wait?"

"Please."

"Please what? Give you release? You have to tell me what you want."

Unable to find the words, the angel made a frustrated noise and arched his hips upwards trying to compel the demon to resume his touch.

"Tell me angel, use your words."

"Crowley, please!"

The demon ran his fingertip over the swollen head, then down to tease the edge of the angel's retracted foreskin and slid it at an excruciatingly slow pace. "Did you fantasize, Aziraphale? Did you imagine me touching you? Or at least as far as your virginal imagination would allow?"

"Y-y-yes!"

Crowley didn't bother to hide his smirk of satisfaction at the angel's admission. Their game had always been on Aziraphale's terms and now they were on his. He drew the angel's plump naked thigh between his slim silk covered ones. His hand continued to move torturously slowly over Aziraphale's cock. Sliding his mouth along Aziraphale's ear, he nipped and teased.

"Before tonight is out, I will show you pleasure beyond your wildest imagining. You will give yourself to me in every conceivable way, body and soul, won't you?"

"Yes," Aziraphale half sobbed and he clutched at Crowley's vest and shirt in desperation.

"Did you want me to take those off?"

"Please, dearest."

"Very well. Get up on your hands and knees and face forward."

The demon watched as Aziraphale struggled to comply. Flushed with arousal, the angel was nearly incoherent. Crowley stood and drank in the sight of the angel. He began to unbutton his vest slowly. Aziraphale tried to turn his head to catch a glimpse.

"Stay exactly as you are, angel."

Aziraphale made a small sound of protest and Crowley removed his black vest. He placed it on a chair where Aziraphale could see the dark fabric but not the man who'd been wearing it.

"Shirt too, I suppose?"

The angel nodded and Crowley took off his cravat and laid the length of black silk on the bed. As he began to unbutton his shirt, Aziraphale turned his head once more.

"I told you to keep your eyes forward, angel," he growled and gave Aziraphale's bottom a sharp slap on each cheek. The angel maintained his position but wriggled slightly. Crowley had to stifle an urge to laugh. He adored Aziraphale's wiggles of joy, arousal, discomfort; they were a language unto themselves, but he wasn't backing down. "Perhaps you need help staying still."

He finished divesting himself of his shirt and placed it on the chair. Inevitably, as Aziraphale caught the glimpse of fabric, he tried to look over his shoulder once more. Crowley growled a low sound of disapproval as he picked up his cravat and before Aziraphale could react, nipped the back of his neck and brought the length of silk over the angel's eyes.

"Now you won't be able to look until you have permission."

"Crowley!"

Although there was mild outrage to the angel's tone, Crowley could sense Aziraphale's rising lust. "Perhaps you need assistance in obeying me?"

"Assistance how?"

"By tying you up and binding you so you cannot move. Shall I bind you, angel? Tie your corporation so you're unable to move as I bend you to my will?"

Aziraphale shivered and his cock twitched as he gasped aloud.

"That wasn't a no, was it? You like the idea, don't you?," Crowley teased and ran a gloved hand over Aziraphale's cheek. The angel leaned his cheek slightly into the touch.

"Please."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Crowley, please!" The voice sounded far away and desperate.

Satisfied, Crowley miracled several lengths of black silk cord and began to loop it around Aziraphale's wrist. The angel flexed and turned his hand instinctively to allow Crowley easier access.

"You're doing so well, angel." Crowley praised as he continued to bind Aziraphale and position him.

The demon worked swiftly, binding the angel and admiring the sight as he bound him.

***

Aziraphale knelt on the bed with his legs spread and his recently spanked bottom in the air; Crowley was binding his legs so his knees remained bent. His wrists had been bound in front of him; although he couldn't see the ropes the demon was elaborately binding him in, the angel imagined they were black. A soft pillow cushioned his head which Crowley had gently turned to the side before easing him onto the pillow. As an angel, he knew he ought to feel horrified at the idea of being bound in a prostrate position before a demon, but all he felt was embarrassment at having his body on display like this.

When Crowley suggested he might bind him, Aziraphale knew he could have put a stop to it in a heartbeat, instead he'd flexed and twisted to make it easier for the demon. It had been almost unbearable, being unable to see as the slim hands wound lengths of silk rope around him.

"There you are, I think you'll have an easier time staying still now," the demon crooned softly.

An urge to thank him rose up and he was shocked as he said, "Thank you, Crowley."

The bed shifted slightly and he knew the demon had joined him. A leather covered hand slid over Aziraphale's back soothingly and he felt a kiss at the back of his neck.

"You're so good, angel. My sweet, hedonistic, angel."

The gloved hands moved over his back. They hovered over the space where his wings manifested. A small rush of energy seemed to seep in through his skin, the intoxicating mix of the angelic and demonic that Crowley had kissed him with earlier. He moaned involuntarily.

"That's it," Crowley purred in his ear. "You like being touched with a bit of power, don't you? Being reminded who you belong to?"

"Yes."

Aziraphale barely recognized his own voice as he agreed. Every nerve ending in his body seemed to awaken under the demon's touch. Whether it was Crowley's power, Crowley himself, or a combination thereof, he couldn't say, but he ached to surrender himself to the sensation. It felt glorious.

Leather gloves slid along Aziraphale's sides and a moment later he felt the heat of Crowley's chest pressed against his back. The demon laid gently on top of him. Silken breeches teased against the angel's exposed posterior and he felt the hardness of his demonic companion's cock through the fabric. On his back, he felt Crowley's light scattering of chest hair rubbing against him. Many times he'd fantasized about the hints of chest hair he'd glimpsed through the ages, now it caressed and teased where his wings would occupy. He felt bits of hair teasing clear to the edge of Crowley's breeches.

Slowly, Crowley ground against him, his gloved fingers finding Aziraphale's nipples and rolling and tugging them in the most delightful way. The angel had never given them much thought, but as the demon manipulated the dusky pink nubs, pleasure seemed to radiate from them down to his aching cock. One gloved hand finally slid to Aziraphale's cock and he cried out.

He'd never felt such need. Sounds of pleading were spilling from his lips, perhaps they were words, Aziraphale was no longer sure. He was floating through the darkness, needy and desperate, the only thing that existed was Crowley. The demon he loved, that he'd lusted for, that was the only thought he could cling to.

The hand moved faster on Aziraphale's cock, then he heard a snap. Suddenly there was no barrier between them, he felt Crowley's hardness pressing between his rounded thighs. The demon's cock teased deliciously against the angel's hairless sack and the gloves disappeared. For the first time, Aziraphale felt Crowley's hand on his cock and the feeling of flesh on flesh felt almost unbearably exquisite. Already on the verge of orgasm, the feeling of his cock in Crowley's palm, Aziraphale began to cum and he trembled underneath Crowley.

"So beautiful," Crowley murmured against his neck and began to speed up his thrusts.

Aziraphale was still gasping and shuddering as the demon's cock came between his thighs. Whatever Crowley might have said was muffled as he bit the angel's neck, piercing the skin. Aziraphale gasped and arched against Crowley. The slight pain mingled with the pleasure that still ebbed in his veins. He tingled, ached, and felt alive in a way he never had before. It was absolutely glorious, he thought.

Several moments later, he felt Crowley pull back and then he felt that wonderful serpentine tongue between his thighs, lapping up the mixture of their cum. When the sensation stopped, Aziraphale was only slightly surprised to feel Crowley's mouth on his. The demon kissed him with their mingled essence and Aziraphale felt himself hardening once more as he tasted their cum.

After the kiss, Aziraphale felt Crowley unfasten his blindfold and he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the soft candlelight. When his eyes had adjusted, the demon's face was on the bed inches away. He still had on the mask, the golden eyes seemed to glow from the depths. It might have looked sinister if he didn't love Crowley.

"I'm going to set you free now, angel. Would you like that?"

Aziraphale tried to manage a response, but had reached a point where every word was a struggle. "Want you."

"You shall have me very soon, but first I must set you free. I want to possess all that's angelic about you. I'd planned to have you take out your wings, but you're too far gone. I could get them out for you."

Wings? Aziraphale could feel them on a distant plane, but he wasn't able to focus and bring them forth. Demon's couldn't bring forth an angel's wings, could they? 

With a great deal of effort, Aziraphale managed a dazed smile and nodded his head.

***

Crowley watched as the angel nodded. Seeing Aziraphale overwhelmed and pliant was incredible. He could sense desire and love swirling in the angel, no doubts, just contented surrender.

Skimming his fingers over Aziraphale’s back, he let a hint of his power out and as he brushed the sensitive skin of Aziraphale’s wingspot, he felt them on the other plane and closed his eyes as he willed them from the ether. A gentle breeze fanned Crowley’s face as the wings appeared and Aziraphale’s angelic scent intensified. Cherry blossoms mingled with bergamot and the soft indescribable scent of heaven filled the air and the demon opened his eyes.

After a moment of taking in the sight of Aziraphale bound with his wings out, Crowley miracled the ropes away. He was pleased to see the angel remained in position. His hand slid near Aziraphale's wings and the demon heard a sound he hadn't heard since Eden. It was a soft gasp that had been etched in his mind when his hand accidentally touched the aura of the angel's wings in Eden. He'd never forgotten the sound and now that Aziraphale was his, he could revel in the sound.

"Such a beautiful sound," Crowley purred.

He allowed his power to rise to the surface of his skin, taking care to pull more on the ethereal part than the occult as he brushed his fingers through the glowing aura that surrounds the angel's wings. On earth, wings were merely feathers, but in Heaven and Hell, you could see a glow around them. Aziraphale was a breathtaking sight with his body in a humbled position with his wings out. The angel was his to worship as well as command, this alone made his downward saunter well worth it.

Gradually, he allowed more of his darker energy to unfurl into his touch. Aziraphale arched his head back and cried out with ecstasy. Leaning in, Crowley kissed the soft skin between the wings, he allowed himself to bask in the hint of heavenly power then kissed them, his own power mingling with Aziraphale's softness.

Crowley groaned at the sensation of their commingled energy. It was unlike any sensation he'd ever experienced in Heaven, Hell, or anywhere in between. Satisfying and yet he felt like he could never get enough of the sensation. Aziraphale cried out and Crowley realized he not only felt his own pleasure, but Aziraphale's rapture as well. The angel's mind echoed in his in the first language of Heaven, one that even the Archangels had forgotten, but he understood it.

Deep inside Aziraphale, something seemed to break and he began to say Crowley's name over and over. As the angel remained prostrate in supplication, he offered Crowley's name like a litany of prayer, as if the name was the only thing tethering him, the only thing that could deliver him to ecstasy; desperate yet reverent, the angel keened.

"Crowley! Crowley!"

Overwhelmed by the sensation of their mixed power, Crowley collapsed beside Aziraphale and grabbed him close. The angel rolled into the demon's arms. Their lips met in a frantic kiss. It was a hunger beyond mere physical desire, it was as if their souls were on fire and the only solace was one another. Aziraphale's wings fluttered as they clung together in their desperate embrace.

The demon felt the angel wrapping one of his thighs around him, trying to get closer. He ran his hands over the rounded flesh and savored the sensation of Aziraphale's stocking-clad calf against his ass. Even through the haze of his own need, Crowley drank in Aziraphale's neediness. Seeing him incoherent with desire, arching against him, it was everything Crowley had wanted for the longest time. Fantasy had sustained him as he'd waited, but it paled in comparison to the reality of holding Aziraphale. No worries occupying the angel, only sweet surrender. Crowley felt overwhelmed and yet he felt more in control than ever as he watched his helpless companion.

"You're beautiful like this," he rasped and held the trembling angel. "I could watch you trembling with your wings out until the end of time."

"Crowley, please!"

He kissed Aziraphale's throat, relishing as the angel turned his head to the side in submission. Between nipping the tender column of his throat and kisses, Crowley murmured sibilantly. "My angel, so haughty with your opulent clothes, all the while secretly wanting to be taken in hand. To be loved and dominated by a demon."

"Only you!"

"That's my angel. My angel. No one will ever touch you but me. You're mine and mine alone."

***

Aziraphale gasped as Crowley bit his neck sharply in what he instinctively knew was some sort of claiming bite. He didn't know if it was angelic or demonic, only that he welcomed it. The feeling of the demon's fangs piercing his flesh was a sharp pain that blossomed into something glorious as he felt Crowley clam him. It was as if he felt a part of Crowley pouring into him even as the bite took a part of Aziraphale.

"Yours always!"

It was the most natural thing in the world and he felt a new connection growing as he spoke. His wings fluttered helpless and an orgasmic sensation ripped through his body unlike any other. Why had waited so long to give into Crowley? This was what he was destined for. He belonged to Crowley and always had. It had been written in the stars themselves.

His eyes fluttered as Crowley raised his face at last. The demon still had the mask on and he wished he would remove it. Whether Crowley heard his thoughts and miracled it away or he anticipated Aziraphale's wish, he no sooner thought it then the mask disappeared. He reached up and caressed the tattoo at the side of Crowley's face.

The demon turned and kissed Aziraphale's palm, then pushed him onto his back taking care not to bend his wing, slid downwards, and left a trail of kisses. A gentle kiss on the still tingling claiming mark, then pausing to offer sweet torment to his nipples. Curling his demonic tongue around one rosy peak until it throbbed and then the other. Aziraphale gasped with need.

Part of the angel was impatient to feel Crowley inside him, but he also longed for the tender teasing to continue forever. Aziraphale’s cock grew harder in eager anticipation as the demon's mouth moved to his stomach and licked and kissed on his leisurely journey. After several torturous moments, Crowley moved down further, placing small almost chaste kisses on the angel's thighs and weeping cock.

"The perfect mouthful," Crowley said and took Aziraphale's cock in his mouth.

Warm and wet, the feeling was electric as the demon curled his serpentine tongue around Aziraphale's painfully hard cock. A small sound of frustration rose in his mouth, then became a groan of pleasure as Crowley's mouth moved from the angel's cock then slid to the puckered hole between his arse cheeks. The demonic tongue teased the opening, then slid inside with a gentle push. Although Aziraphale had read hints of things like this in books, nothing had prepared him for the intensity nor the unnatural dexterity of Crowley's tongue.

Aziraphale reached down to grab Crowley's head. It was reflexive; even as he did it, he wasn't sure if he was reaching to push him away or pull him closer. Never lifting his head from the angel's ass, the demon caught his wrists and held them firmly. After several minutes, Crowley removed his mouth, then began to kiss back upwards. His iron grip on Aziraphale's wrists remained and he teased his cock once more.

The intensity was unbearable as Crowley slowly made his way from Aziraphale's cock to his stomach, then taunted his nipples once more before kissing him. Crowley pushed Aziraphale's wrists back and he felt his wings twitching against them. The kiss was slow and coaxing, gradually deepening. Aziraphale struggled in the demon's grasp to wrap his arms around him, but his wrists remained in place.

Crowley raised his head and looked down at the angel. Aziraphale felt as if the golden eyes were devouring him and in that moment the angel would have let him. He wanted to yield everything he was to Crowley. Whatever Crowley wanted, he would give gladly and thank him for it. Never had he felt so loved or whole.

The mixture of the demonic and the divine Crowley had kissed him with earlier seemed to surround him now. It was as if whatever was inside him could no longer be contained in his form. Aziraphale felt his own powers rising, as if to meet Crowley's. They were in unchartered territory now. Something was happening that went beyond mere physical intimacy.

Crowley released his grip on Aziraphale's wrists and kissed him once more, then said, "I want you, angel. Give yourself to me completely."

Looking up at him, the angel felt a sense of peace even though his body was screaming with need and his power felt as if it was going to burst out of his body.

 _"Everything I have, everything I am, I surrender to you."_ Aziraphale wasn't sure if he said the words aloud or thought them, but he heard Crowley's response deep inside resonating through his very soul.

_"Until the end of time itself, I will protect and cherish you, angel."_

Crowley covered the angel's mouth and Aziraphale wrapped his legs around the demon's slim waist. Whether it was his will or Crowley had miracled Aziraphale's corporation, he wasn't sure, but he felt his arse grow slick. A distant sense of trepidation rose and died rapidly as he felt the demon's large cock pressing against him. He belonged to Crowley and he wanted to yield his body to him.

Wrapping his arms around Crowley encouragingly and meeting his kiss, Aziraphale felt the demon's cock slowly push inside him. There was a feeling of tightness that almost verged on pain as his body stretched to accommodate Crowley's impressive size. But the sensation rapidly gave way to a delicious sense of fullness. It was felt as if they had been built to be joined this way.

Nothing existed as they moved together except each other and the stars above them that seemed to grow closer. The mixture of divinity and demonic in Crowley seemed to flow through Aziraphale. It was utterly overwhelming as their power mingled on multiple planes as they coupled. If it were for the rising physical pleasure, Aziraphale would swear time had stopped across the entire universe and only he and Crowley were moving.

Aziraphale's wings beat harder against the bed and his cock swelled against Crowley's stomach. The demon's hips seemed to move with serpentine ease, each thrust drawing that angel's pleasure out further. He held tightly onto Crowley as the sensations increased. Their power was melding together and in his mind, he saw stars gathering in Crowley's hands. It was as if he were touching the star with him.

Each thrust seemed to propel them further into the dizzying embrace. Aziraphale felt like sobbing and laughing all at once as his pleasure mounted. Crowley's cock seemed to swell further and his movements became more intense. Between them, Aziraphale's cock ached and twitched. His eyes fluttered open and he met Crowley's passion fueled gaze

Their power was visible now and seemed to arc around them. Bursts of light in silver white, shining gold and deepest crimson circled them and coalesced into an orbit that surrounded them in ever widening circles. The corporeal and the divine moving in tandem was utter rapture. Aziraphale felt himself starting to cum, but his cock didn't soften; it continued to twitch and his climax seemed unending.

His cries turned into a gasp of shock as Crowley's wings burst out and a moment later, he began to cum inside Aziraphale. Whether it was the demon's wings bursting out or their powers, they began to rise above the bed as they continued their coupling. Above them, the glass seemed to melt away and their power rose up to the sky; new stars bursting forth.

Aziraphale didn't know if he and Crowley had floated for minutes or hours when the demon eased them back onto the bed after they'd exhausted themselves. Their wings obediently returned themselves to another plane and Crowley held him tightly.

"We made stars?" Aziraphale asked in wonder as he clung to the demon.

"Haven't created them in a long time, but they're good ones."

"Demons can't create stars, Crowley."

He kissed Aziraphale lightly. "Always told you, I didn't Fall."

"If you didn't fall, how are you a demon?"

"I was the first angel."

The first what?"

"First as in the original. The Starmaker. An angel who agreed to accept a streak of the demonic. I came before the rest."

Aziraphale stared in shock and Crowley traced the claiming mark with his fingertip.

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to win you based on who I'd been. Wanted you to want me, for me. Didn't want you to feel obligated."

"Any other surprises you're hiding?"

Crowley laughed contentedly. "You have the rest of eternity to find out, angel."

The angel liked the sounds of that and sighed with contentment. Whatever happened, wherever they went, they were together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated and encouraging.
> 
> (For anyone following Exposition & Oviposition, there's going to be an update soon as well as a piece of artwork I commissioned. I haven't forgotten and am sorry for the cliffhanger!)
> 
> Tumblr: sparkle-in-the-stars  
> Twitter: SparkleOfAStar
> 
> Be sure to follow Kinks4Kindness on social media! It's the group the Zine was under and there's a special announcement coming soon!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fan art] The Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778118) by [tabbystardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust)




End file.
